Home entertainment systems are receiving data and programs on increasing numbers of communication channels and from an increasing number of sources including Internet, satellite and terrestrial sources. Program content may be received as High Definition Television (HDTV) broadcasts, Multi-point Microwave Distribution System (MMDS) broadcasts and Digital Video Broadcasts (DVB). Program content may also be received from local sources such as Digital Video Disk (DVD), CDROM, VHS and Digital VHS (DVHS™) type players, PCs, and many other types of sources. It is becoming increasingly important to be able to index and catalogue the wide variety of program content available from these sources and to present this index to a User in an easily understandable form. A program guide is one means of presenting an index of available content to a User. However, it is desirable for a User to be able to easily operate such a program guide and to be able to navigate the available content items to identify the programs of interest.
A number of problems arise in developing a program guide in a digital TV system environment involving hundreds of available program channels. Specifically, problems arise in providing a simple command interface for a program guide that is suitable for the general public for navigating the large number of available programs and channels. These problems and related problems are addressed by a system according to the present invention.